2 Pounding Hearts And 1 Broken
by PockyGirl
Summary: What happens if naruto's with hinata saskue was with ino but then goes with sakura and itachi plays match maker? find out when you read please no bashing if you arent any of this couples fans.


**2 Pounding Hearts And 1 Broken**

**- I made this a while ago-**

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino walked down the halls of their school one day. Sasuke and Sakura said that they had to get something from the class room. Little did Sakura know that Sasuke had better plans. And itchata was involved in it. They walked into the class room and someone locked them in ( Sasuke paid itchata in wallfe crisp cause itchata was high to leave him and sakura alone)."help!" sakura shouted as she banged on the door. "Sakura.." Sasuke said in a low voice." Yes ..Sasuke?" she said."I l.o..v.." "Sasuke!!!!!Sasuke!!! Where are you !!!" Ino shouted in the hall way.

" will be out in a minute" he said. "Sakura I love you!" shouted Sasuke. "what I thought you loved Ino?" sakura said but here iner self was like " OHH!!!! YHA Sasuke loves me what know Ino!!!!!!"." no I love you I can't standed Ino I just said yes so shed leave you alone." . Sakura squeezed Sasuke with a little love in her voice she said " I love you to Sasuke.". Waiting outside was Hinata ,Naruto, and Ino . " Sasuke? Honey please hurry up!" Ino cried. "shut up Ino !" Sasuke yelled. "what! Sasuke what's going on!". "I love sakura not you!". Ino walked back from the door holding a necklace that Sasuke had given her. She tore it off and ran away."Sasuke that was mean !" sakura said as she sat down on a desk.

" I'm Advertisement sorry but I don't want her to hurt you and that's the only way I could think of."." will I guess it's alright.". She sat on the desk then all of a sudden Sasuke kissed her on her lips. Inner sakura( omg!!!! Sasuke kissing me!).

They picked up their stuff and got out of the room."Took you long in of!" shouted Naruto will he was hugging Hinata. Sakura blushed as 2 new couples walked down the academy halls. Hinata with Naruto and Sasuke with Sakura. The next day Sasuke and Sakura went to talk to Ino." Sasuke remember you told me that you loved me I thought that you meant it" Ino said in a cry filled voice. "Ino I only said that so you stop competing with Sakura." Sasuke said in a low voice. "Sasuke ..." Ino cried."What Did I do Wrong! I Did Every Thing You Wanted And All I Got In Return Was A Hug! I Bet You Already Kissed Sakura On The Cheek!". " A little higher." Sakura said as she blushed."Sasuke !Sasuke ! Your Mine!" Ino Shouted." NO! IM SAKURAS AND ONLY HER'S AND SHE'S MINE SO STOP IT!!!!" Sasuke cried out."Sasuke I didn't know..." Ino Said as her voice trailed off. Sasuke and Sakura left Ino there. Sakura had to admit it wasn't fair but it's just like Ino Said "Im a bud and I just bloomed ".Sasuke and Sakura went to school the next day as if nothing was wrong.

Then during lunch time Naruto eating his ramen as fast as he every could will sitting next to Hinata heard what Ino was Saying to Tenten " he came over and started yelling at them threaten me.." Naruto stood up and shouted at Ino "SASUKE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! INO JUST MAD THAT HE'S WITH SAKURA NOW AND TO TELL SOMETHING ELSE NEW IM WITH HINATA!!!!!"Hinata blushed and went back to eating. Sasuke and Sakura were opened mouth and staring at Naruto. " Naruto!!!" screamed sakura." ah oh " Naruto said as he ran like crazy. Sasuke grabbed sakura and said " It's true I love sakura with all my heart."

He saw Ino with a strong anger that glowed around her so he kissed sakura in front of everyone on the lips aging(inner sakura : omg I'm kissing Sasuke in front of everyone!!!!). Ino jumped up and shouted" Sasuke and Sakura! Sasuke and Sakura! That's all I've heard scence yesterday!!!! So just shut up you to ! Sasuke is with a studied oversized forehead girl! and Sakura is with a little emo boy cause his so sad ! The world does not have to stop for Sasuke and Sakura! Or Hinata and Naruto( Naruto was about to speak then)!".Sasuke jumped on the table and slapped Ino" I told you, you hurt Sakura anyway you deal with me.". Ino backed off and Sakura graphed Sasuke as they held hands and walked down the halls away from the crowed. Hinata whispered something to Naruto and they went after them to.

Hinata whispered something to Naruto and they went after them to."Sakura ... Sasuke !" Naruto called." Wait up!". "oh sorry Naruto ." Sakura said." It's ok.". As the four of them walked they talked about how to deal with Ino."Maybe we could get her to go with shimamaru I mean he really likes her." Naruto suggested ." maybe I should talk to her." Sasuke said " Yha that would be best they all admited. The Next day... " Sasuke I understand that this would happen someday but I just didn't know it would happen and feel like this" Ino said in a cry filled voice. "Ino I'm sorry for hurting you but it was killing me not telling her." Sasuke said . "Sasuke ..." Ino said."Ino are we ok?" Sakura said ."Yha " Ino Said as she got up and walked away."I hope she is okay" Sasuke said."Sasuke come on we better go back to Naruto and Hinata" Sakura Said as her voice trailed off.

Sasuke and Sakura left Ino there. Sakura had to admit it wasn't fair that Ino be alone. But little did they know that Ino really didn't want him after all that she just wanted to get shikamarus attetion and it worked. Advertisement "shimamaru! shimamaru!" Ino shouted as she ran towards him. "What if it off." shimamaru said as Ino bumped into him. "sorry he my bad." She said as she was about to get off of him." Ino..." his voice trailed off as he kissed her. Ino blushed and helped shimamaru up and they walked to school that day and Ino told everyone the truth." I just was mad so I'm sorry that I lied." Ino said to the whole class." It's ok Ino !" Everyone said as they walked back to their seats before Hatake Kakashi came into the room. "so what's the big commotion about?" He said." Oh nothing ..." Ino said." Hey everyone look what I made!" Naruto blurted out. "look 60 ways to get Sasuke brother mad!" here they are ...(a hour later).Sasuke just looked up at Naruto and said" I already tried all of those.". " Oh dangit! my list is over then!" . Naruto went over and sat near Hinata and they talked about something but sakura really didn't pay attionen. She was worried about something that had been puzzling her for hours She thought to herself " Who locked us in there?".

Later that day Hinata came up to sakura and asked her if she wanted to come over after school. She said yes. At Hinata's house sakura asked her if she saw anyone locked them in there. It took hear while to think the Hinata said" I Think it was Sasuke brother.. ah itchata." " WHAT!?" Sakura screamed." Since when has he been playing match maker?". " I don't know." . The next time I see Sasuke I'm going to ask him about it sakura thought as she left Hinata's house. " Naruto!"Hinata shouted."Hinata!" Naruto said as he ran up and hugged her. They stood there for a moment only smiling at one other then went to class." Hey Naruto have you seen Sasuke?" Hinata asked." Ah no why?" " oh nothing ." she replyed. As They looked at the door they saw Sasuke with hand maker on his face." What happened to him?" Hinata Wounder.

Just them they saw sakura walking in the door with a teary face. She sat down at her desk faraway from Sasuke... Hinata went over to talk to sakura and Naruto went to talk to Sasuke neither talked to them they looked at each other and went back to their seats for class and they just kept wondering what had happened to them they were all lovely yesterday but sakura hit Sasuke when he said something to her. Hinata Advertisement a was keeping her eyes fixed on Sasuke who kept looking back at sakura who just sat there alone with her head down crying As it turned out itchata and Sasuke were going to scare sakura because itchata had black mail on Sasuke. Sakura thought to herself while she sat there alone " how could I let this happen how.." Her voice trailed off as it got full of tears. Saskue just thought why did he tell her now he can't even stand looking at her for it made him cry seeing what he had done to the one girl he truly loved. The next day sakura wasn't herself she came in wearing baggie clothes that were all neutrals and dark she sat in the back of the class alone while Sasuke sat in the front near Ino.

Hinata came up to sakura and sat next to her trying to comfort her." Sakura what happened?"Hinata asked. "he used me it was all a joke.." sakura said. Saskue was about to stand up and go to sakura and tell her that he truly loved her but now what would she think of him? He went home that day think what if she did this to me? At that very moment sakura was standing outside his house saying good bye for the last time. That day in class Sasuke saw no sakura will he walked to school, she wasn't there.

No one had seen her since yesterday. Hinata told Sasuke that the only thing sakura said to her was "I wish I could of just kept dreaming forever...". Sasuke forgot that he had left something in the class room as he ran towards the class room he heard a noise in the room there he saw sakura she was laying on the floor her desk on the ground She layed so stiff she wasn't moving Sasuke went into shock nor was she breathing.. Sasuke ran up to her grabbed her and tried to get her to breath he noticed a empty bottle of sleeping pills. It was then he reburied what Hinata said she said "I wish I could of just kept dreaming forever...".he tried to awake her he screamed "SAKURA!!!SAKURA!!Please come back you are the one girl I truly love please come back I swear I will do anything to protect you...". Just then itchata walked into the room smiling evilly with a funnel in his hand... "What did you do to sakura!!?Itchati?" Sasuke shouted while he held her in his arms."I only did as we planned.."Itchati said but Sasuke interrupted him " I had no deal with you anymore how could you do this!".Sasuke hugged sakura with all his might and set her down and got up and punched Itchati right in the face. He went flying across the room "ITCHATI YOU GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA!" Saskue shouted. At that moment sakura was dreaming about her and Sasuke when they were younger."Sasuke!" She shouted in her dream. There she saw a little boy crying."What's wrong?"She said as she sat down near him."My brother told me that I'm useless and its true...saskue's cries fill up the rest".

"Sasuke your not useless you're the one thing look forward to everyday" Sakura said as she blushed . Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke fighting Itchati with his eyes full of tears she saw a bottle next to her it said "Sleeping pills". She remembered Itchati came in and pulled out the pills and said" Damn will Sasuke feel bad...hehehe". Saskue shouted " Why did you do this Itchati even if you do hate me why kill the only person I ever loved!".Sakura watched as she tried to get up but her body layer there. Her mind went black as the picture of Sasuke and itchata faded away. Sakura awoke in a hospital room there in a chair sat Sasuke crying saying" please... be...all right."."Sasuke?" sakura said trying to sit up.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed as she looked at him " What happened?".Sasuke explained to sakura all what had happened and that itchata was high (aging) and was trying to get back at Sasuke for something. And that she had been asleep for 5 days and that they said that she was going to be stuck in a coma for ever. After a couple of days of Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Ino visiting sakura was out of the hospital . and the 5 friends went walking out of that hospital only to find out that more awaits them in their life.


End file.
